The Small CSI Advent Calendar
by Fleppy85
Summary: A small CSI advent calendar with only 12 stories about various CSI couples of the last 13 seasons. As I've got only 12 stories, I'll update the story every second day
1. GSR - Love in the snow

**1. GSR - Love in the snow**

The spirit of Christmas seemed to hit everybody in Las Vegas, shops were over decorated, on every corner was a Santa waiting for people - or their money - annoying you with his little bell, the always the same 'ho ho ho merry Christmas' phrase and a very good reason why had to give him all your spare money. Sometimes Sara could understand why people punched one of these Santas in the face.

"Ho, ho, ho, my dear angel, do you have some money for the children?" She almost made it home and yet another Santa approached her.

"No."

"Poor children without food and no presents for Christmas."

"Can I see your certification?"

"I beg your pardon."

"Your certification, any proof of the charity group you work for. You know, something that tells me your group is recognized by the state."

"It's Christmas."

"Yeah, that's why a lot of Santa Claus men ask us for money, not for children but to buy some boost. You have no certification you better get out of my way or I arrest you, I work law enforcement." Not a cop, but he didn't have to know.

"No need to get angry."

"No reason not to get angry when people try to rip you off. Get lost." She continued walking. Money for poor children, she heard this a dozen times on her way home, it had been wrong to decide to walk to the shopping center. Next time she'd take the car again.

Unlocking her door she stepped into her apartment. A smell of freshly cooked dinner was in the air and put a smile on her face. A warm apartment, hot food and somebody, who waited for her.

"Hey, there you are, I've been waiting for you." Grissom smiled when he saw her.

"Sorry, I got hold off by a dozen men in red coats."

"Santa Claus is in town."

"He and all his doppelganger. Plus it's so cold, it feels like snow."

"We didn't have snow for a while."

"Can't say I miss it."

"Of course not. Dinner is ready in ten minutes."

"I'm with you in a second." She went into the living room, turned on the radio and turned it off the second she heard a Christmas song. What happened to classic rock? Easy listening? Anything but this.

Picking up the glass of wine he had left for her on the table before she came back, knowing she liked a glass when she walked in the cold, she stepped onto the balcony. Shocked she looked up.

"Oh, for crying out loud, this can't be true." Thick and heavy snowflakes fell down from the black sky onto her face and the rest of her body and the balcony. "Gris…" She stopped. No, she wouldn't call him, he was busy in the kitchen. Watching the snow fall down, stepping a step back so she didn't get wet, she enjoyed the look of Vegas in snow. Maybe this weather wasn't her favorite, but it was rare to see Vegas in snow, especially around Christmas. And maybe it was nice, a little bit.

She waited until the railing was covered in snow, then stepped onto the balcony, smiled and put her right index finger into the cold wet white snow. An idea crossed her mind, how to thank her boyfriend, secret boyfriend, for the dinner.

With a smile on her face she went into the kitchen. "Gris, do you have a second?"

"Sure." He turned the oven down. ""What is it, dear?"

"I need to show you something." She took his hand and pulled him into the living room and on the balcony.

"Wow, snow in Las Vegas."

"Yeah, Santa sent you a Christmas message."

"A lot of unique snowflakes?"

"They are a part of the message." She smiled and pushed him closer to the railing so his eyes fell on the message she mentioned. Written in the snow was I LOVE YOU.

"I love you too." He pulled her into his arms and kissed her softly, the snow continued to fall softly on them and made them for a moment believe, they were kissing in a winter wonderland.


	2. Nick & Greg - Howdy I love you

**2. Greg & Nick - Howdy I love you**

Secret Santa hit the lab. At least during the big Christmas party the graveyard shift had this year. A lot of cookies, a lot of chocolate Santas, presents, decoration and Christmas songs playing in the radio. Leaving this behind Grisson, Catherine, Warrick, Nick, Greg and Sara went to the diner for their Christmas breakfast.

"Did you all bring your presents?" Cath asked.

"All in the big bag, all wrapped in the same paper, all packed in the same sized box. If we don't start to take fingerprints, it's impossible to find out, who got whose present." Warrick said.

"Good. Nicky, your turn. Be our Santa Claus and give everybody their present."

"Yes Cath." The Texan guy smiled and opened the bag. put the six parcels on the table. Six parcels, all looked the same, the only difference were stickers with numbers, clued on top of them.

"Doesn't he need a white beard and a red hat?" Warrick chuckled. "And don't forget the 'ho ho ho' greeting, Santa Nick."

"How about you play Santa Warrick?"

"No, that's your job."

"Yeah, thanks. Number one is your preset, ho ho ho and now be quiet."

"Thanks Santa. And thanks you didn't make me sit on your lap."

"You're too fat for that."

"Careful." Warrick laughed and opened his present. "Sweet. A book with notes for the greatest piano songs. Who wants a private concert?"

"You know the rules, it's secret Santa, no telling who bought what." Grissom said.

"Exactly. Here's your present, Grissom."

The supervisor opened the box and an ant farm appeared. "Well, that's a change. I had them when I was a child."

"Cath, your turn."

"I wonder what I got." The reddish blonde opened her present. "Oh, a necklace, that's very nice of whoever. Could you put it on?" She handed it Warrick, who helped her with the necklace.

"Greg, your turn."

"Thanks." The former DNA man opened his parcel. "Headsets? They must be from Grissom, so I don't play my music loud anymore."

"All presents are from Santa. Sara."

"Thanks, Santa Nick." The brunette opened her parcel. "How the world celebrates Christmas. Somebody wants me to turn into a Christmas nerd. Oh well, I will read it and tell you all about Christmas in Bali and wherever else."

"Last but not least my own parcel." Nick sat down and opened his parcel. A cowboy on a horse appeared. "Like me when I was younger."

"Look, there's a button, press it, maybe there's a sound for your cowboy." Catherine said.

Nick pressed the button and a cheerful voice came out of the toy "Howdy! I love you!" The face of the Texan man turned red. "Uhm, wow, thanks."

"Santa loves you, Nick. It's what Christmas is about, love. Now, who wants breakfast? My treat." Grissom announced.

"I take the full breakfast and be back in a second." Greg said and got up.

"Same for me and I need to wash my hands first, God knows where your parcels have been. My mom taught me to wash my hands before I eat when I touched something." He followed Greg into the bathroom.

"Like your present?" He asked Greg when they washed their hands.

"Yeah, very helpful even when I doubt Grissom will let me wear them at work. What about you?"

"It's a cute present and I wonder, who gave it to me. Any idea, Greggo?"

"Me? N-no." His face turned red.

"Sure?"

"Uhm…Santa gave it to you."

"I don't know about the red coat, but Santa surely has a red face." He pulled the younger man into his arms and kissed him softly. "Thanks Greggo. We should talk about your present at my place after breakfast, what do you think about this?"

"Howdy!" Greg smiled, his face still red. Seemed like Nick looked right through him. But the present did exactly what Greg hoped it would do.


	3. Wendy & Hodges - Heart game

**3. Wendy & Hodges - heart game**

After his success with the crime lab board game - at least to Hodges it was a success - he decided to create another board game. This time it wasn't supposed to be a game he wanted to sell to shops, he made some money with his other game, and was happy with it. No, this time it was a personal reason to be creative.

"Hodges, did you finish the trace I left an hour ago?" Sara came into the room.

"Of course, did I ever disappoint you?"

The brunette only smiled. "Results?"

"Your trace is a piece of wood, chipboard. Sold in many shops in Las Vegas."

"Anything that narrows this down?"

"If you bring me more evidence I give you more answers."

"Thanks for not much."

"You're welcome." He smiled, waited until she was gone and got his attention back to the board, he had hidden under papers. Carefully he placed the board in the white box, closed it and wrapped it in red paper. To hide the box he placed it in a paper bag and left the lab. Making sure nobody watched him, he went into the locker room, stopped in front of Wendy's locker and made sure again, nobody was around. With a needle he opened the locker and placed the box in there, closed the door and went back into his lab.

Not signed, but sealed and delivered, now it was time to wait what happened next.

For the next couple of hours he was busy with work, always having an eye on the door, waiting for his special person to come in. Unfortunately it seems like the whole CSI team thought his lab had a revolving door, only the one he waited for, didn't come in.

Disappointed he left the lab and went to the door. Maybe he had to be patient, after all, it was perfect game and there was only one person, who was smart to come up with such a brilliant idea.

"Hodges?"

One word and his whole world turned from gray into cheerful colorful with red hearts. Her voice could do it and much more. With a smile he turned and looked at Wendy.

"Yes?"

"Do you know what this is?" She held up the box of the game.

"Looks like a board game to me."

"Do you have any idea who put it in my locker?"

"Shall I look for traces? Run finger prints?"

"No, I got the DNA from the box, soon I will know who placed it there, who made it. I mean, it's obvious this is not a game you can buy in the supermarket."

"Means?"

"Whoever put it there should be aware of the fact, I get all the answers I want sooner or later."  
"Of course you do, you're a smart woman." He looked at the box in her hands. "Looks like a nice game."

"Yeah, I will play it when I'm home." She smiled, stepped next to him, kissed his cheek so his face turned deep red. Wendy just kissed him. Right here in the hallway. This had to be the luckiest day of his life.

"Are you coming?" She smirked.

"To where?"

"Playing with hearts."

And with a wide grin on his face he followed her out of the lab. What a question. Of course he would come and play with her. After all, he knew what the game was about.


	4. Cath & Nick - Fortunate cookies

**4. Cath & Nick - Fortunate cookie**

Dating somebody from the team was a big 'no - go' and so it wasn't a date Nick was about to have tonight. No, it was only a…friendly meeting with Catherine. A night at a show on the Strip, something friends and colleague sometimes did together. It didn't have to mean a damn thing. Didn't have to. But it did. At least to him.

For a while he had a secret crush on the reddish blonde woman, his supervisor, which made his crush an absolute 'no go' and…still didn't change a thing. How could he not have a crush on her? Seriously, Catherine was everything he wanted. She was sexy, she was smart, she knew what she wanted and had a big heart. The woman, you wanted to start a family with. Or share the family she had already.

Okay, maybe he made more out of it than it was, maybe he skipped a few stages of their relationship, friendly and professional relationship. Who could blame him?

"Wow Cath, you look fabulous." He almost drooled when he saw Cath in her cocktail dress.

"Thanks, you don't look too bad yourself. Tuxedo. Must be a high end show we're about to watch." She got in the car with him.

"It's your call, we go wherever you want to go." And if you don't want to see a show but do something else, he was her man.

"Bellagio."

"Not in one of Sam Braun's casino? Keep the money in the family?"

"Sam has enough money. Lets go there, have some dinner. I heard they have a new terrific Chinese restaurant. I feel lucky and want a fortunate cookie to prove it."

"Don't tell me you believe in it."

"A girl has to believe in these things, they make her life more interesting, Nicky." Cath grinned and stretched on the seat, made him forget to concentrate on the road for a second.

With charm, smiles and some extra dollar they got a table in a corner, where they had enough privacy. Instead of chairs a little u-formed bench offered them the chance to slip closer to each other, in case the evening would lead towards this direction - and Nick hoped it did.

"Nice place, I like the ambience." Cath sipped on her glass of champagne. "Big place cozy booths, lights are not too bright so you notice the candles and the waiter seemed to be very discrete. It says glamour in a not arrogant way."

"Just like you do." He smiled. Gosh, she was so beautiful, it was impossible not to stare at her and he was glad, the light wasn't this bright, so Cath didn't see the way he act. A little bit like a boy back in high school on his first date. In a kind it was his first date, at least the first date, or the first night, with Cath alone. Not work related, no colleagues around, only the two of them.

"Aren't you charming tonight? Oh look, our fortunate cookies." She took the plate with the two fortunate cookies with a smile and placed them in front of them. "Which one do you want?"

"I don't care, it's not like I believe in it. You wanted them, you go ahead and have them."

"Oh no, I can only have one, the other one is yours. I take this one, you open yours first." She held her cookie in the hand and waited for him to take his cookie.

Whatever makes your girl happy, you do it. He opened the cookie. "Luck and love are sometimes very close." To him it was right next to him. Maybe fortunate cookies weren't always wrong. "Your turn."

She opened the cookie. "The one is closer than you think he is." Her eyes met his. "Looks like our cookies are right, what do you think?"

What he thought? He since less than a minute he was almost convinced fortunate cookies were right. All he needed was some evidence. Carefully he bent over and kissed Catherine. When she responded the kiss, he knew their cookies had been right.


	5. Sara & Sofia - Advanced lying

**5. Sara & Sofia - Advanced lying**

Why advanced training and why today? Sara had a million better things to do than sitting in a room with a bunch of people she didn't know and listen to a guy, who planned to talk to them about law enforcement network. Nobody from their team wanted to be here, Grissom threw a coin and she was the unlucky one. A coin decided she had to waste a day of her life with this shit.

"Don't tell me you wanted to be here." A familiar voice was behind her back, made her turn.

"Sofia? What are you doing here?"

"One had to go, my match was the shortest. Your excuse?"

"Grissom threw a coin and I was the unlucky one."

"Seriously? We're both here because we lost silly games?" The blonde laughed and looked for a chair next to Sara. Every seat was taken, only in the front were a couple of free seats, next to a dozen people, who looked like they really wanted to be here. Poor nutcases.

"Care to organize two chairs and sit in the back?" The blonde asked.

"Sure, the back it better than the middle." Sara got up and both went to the back of the room, looking for some chairs, that might be stacked aside in case more chairs were needed.

"Excuse me, do you have more chairs?" She asked a woman, who looked like she belonged to the group of people, who planned this day.

"There are a couple of free chairs in the front."

"We saw them, the problem is, I've got an upset stomach and might have to leave a few times and it's really annoying when people step on your toes all the time to get out. If we can sit in the back, I can vanish quietly and don't disturb the discussion." Sofia lie without hesitation. The pitiful look she got from the woman told her, her lie was good.

"Down the hallway, a level below this one, is an open room, get two chairs from there."

"Thanks." They left the room and went downstairs. When Sara wanted to go to the room, the blonde grabbed her and pulled her down the stairs.

"What are you doing?"

"The only thing that makes sense ,I run away and you come with me. There's a bar outside, we won't spend our day here, we will have a couple of drinks and go back home. They were stupid enough to give us all the papers we need at the entrance, now we can go. Come on." Not waiting for any more words, she pulled the brunette with her, out of the building and into the bar. The good thing in Vegas was, everything was open all day and night long. With two whiskeys and a bottle of beer they sat a table and congratulated each other for getting away.

"I've to say, I like this much more than the alternative." Sara said after they had two beer and two whiskeys more. "But I doubt I can stay the whole day when we continue like this."

"We don't have to, they've got rooms upstairs, we can stay here."

"Sounds like you planned this."

"Absolutely. I knew you are here, we escape and spend the day and the night in a bar." The blonde laughed, her face blushing a little bit.

"Really?" Sara cocked her head. She knew it was a coincidence, but she liked the idea of Sofia planning them having a day and night for themselves. Actually, it was something she wanted for a while.

"Would you like it?" Not only a question of approval, but so much more.

"I already like it. A lot." Sara's hand found Sofia's under the table.

"Good."

"Shall we order our rooms and some more beer? We can drink it upstairs and don't have to be here."

"I really like you and your thinking, Sara."

"Ditto, Sofia." And she really liked the idea of kissing the blonde detective as soon as they had some privacy.


	6. Hodges & Morgan - Food of the heart

**6. Hodges & Morgan - Food of the heart**

At a certain age people should be able to go to their dates alone. At least that's what Morgan thought when her father picked her up for HER date with David. Why did she ever agreed to this game? Tell Hodges's mother she was the girlfriend of the slightly eccentric lab man. Now she had to pay the price for it, his mother liked her and worse, she also liked her father, who was very interested in Misses Hodges. Meant, both children were used as an excuse for a date. Wonderful.

"You look great, Morgan."

"Thanks, likewise, Misses Hodges."

"David, don't you want to tell your girlfriend, she looks gorgeous?"

"Of course mother, you look…gorgeous, Morgan." David's smile looked like he bit in a lemon, obviously uncomfortable with this situation.

"Thanks…do you want something to drink, dad?"

"Yeah, why don't you all sit down, I get us some drinks."

"No, I go. Please!" David said. "Morgan and me get the drinks, you choose a table. There's a long line at the bar, we get the drinks for all of us." He took Morgan's arm and pulled her away from their parents, before they could protest.

"This is the last time I do this. Seriously. They drive me nuts." She said when they were at the line and their parents couldn't hear them anymore.

"I think they should go to their dates alone, in their age, you don't need a babysitter anymore." He agreed. "So why wait until the next time?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why not leave right away? They know the line is long, don't expect us at the table for the next ten minutes, until then, we can be somewhere else - if they miss us at all because the last time, they had only eyes for themselves."

"Runaways?" Morgan smiled.

"Kind of. Come on." He took her hand and pulled her out of the room, to the valet parking, got their car back and took off.

"And now?" Morgan asked.

"Now we get some food, send them both a message we're gone, switch off our cell phones and laugh because we got away with what we did." He sent a message to his mother and switched off the phone, Morgan did the same with her father. No need to give him a chance to call her and demand an explanation. David drove them to a fast food restaurant.

"Care for spicy chicken wings?"

"Better than dinner with our parents." She smiled. With a tray of chicken wings, coke and cookies they sat down and ate in silence. This was much better than dinner with her father, being forced to go on a date. The thing was, David was a cute guy and when he didn't pretend to be a superman, he was fun to around and…she liked him. Oh god, did she really think this?

"A penny for your thoughts."

"I just thought this is nice and…actually you're a nice guy when you don't act like…you do most times in the lab. Why do you pretend to be somebody you're not? You are not a tough CSI, who goes out and chases bad guys with the cops, you're a smart man, who gets the bad ones with science. That's cool too and doesn't need the fuzz you sometimes make."

"I'm a nice guy?" He grinned.

"You know what I mean." Of course he only listened to the good things she said.

"No, actually I don't. As you might have noticed, I'm not good in the social area, so you need to explain this to me."

"Seriously?"

"Could these eyes lie?" He gave her a puppy look.

"Probably they can."

"Yeah, you're right, they can. But not in this case."

"Not?"

"No."

"Okay…an explanation why you're a pain in the ass although you're a nice guy…how about this one?" She pulled him closer and kissed him. Yes, she really kissed David Hodges! Worse, she liked it. "Understood?"

"I might need another lesson, I'm not sure if I really got you." He answered with a smile before his lips were covered with hers again. If needed some extra lessons, he got them.


	7. Cath & Warrick - This close!

**7. Warrick & Cath - This close!**

This close. She had been this close to kiss him. This close to feel his lips on hers. Less than an inch, the mood was right, the place - maybe not - but they didn't care about it and then this guy ruined everything. This close. Cath pressed her thumb and index finger together. This close to kiss Warrick Brown.

Yes, walking through the underground canal system of Las Vegas wasn't very romantic, good, it wasn't romantic at all, but…they had this moment and if the strange man hadn't called out, she was sure, they had kissed. Now this moment was gone and she was mad, sad, annoyed and a lot of other negative things. This close!

"Hey Cath." There he was. Warrick. He sent a smile, that made her heart melt like ice cream in the summer sun. What a smile, what a man! Could a man be more perfect than Warrick? Cath doubted that was possible. Tall, muscles like a prime athletics, a smile like in an advertisement model and add to that a smart heat and a big heart. The perfect man. And she had been this close to kiss him. This close!

"Hi, are you done for today?"

"Yeah, finally. You?"

"Same." For a second she considered an idea before she continued to talk. "Care for some breakfast?" She had never been a shy woman, always went for what she wanted, why change that now? Okay, the moment they had was gone, but maybe they could create another moment, similar to this one. She had nothing to lose.

"Sure. My treat."

"Thanks." This started very promising. And watching him change his shirt was a bonus to die for. What a man! And he was single. He was available for her. Time to take her luck in her own hands.

"Where do you want to eat? Got any favorite diners?"

"I trust your good taste." A smile, let him be in control, or think he was in control. Men loved to be in control, make the decisions for the women.

He smirked. "I drive and take you home."

And she would invite him for a last coffee when they were at her place and there hadn't been a chance for more…private things. Watching him drive, the city past through the window she realized they weren't too far away from her home.

"What do you think of a change of plans?" She asked.

"Depends on the change. What do you have in mind?"

"When was the last time somebody made breakfast for you?"

He laughed. "When I was with my grandmother."

"Well, then it's time you get some fresh breakfast again. Stop at my place."

"Seriously?"

"Absolutely."

"Okay." He drove to her place and followed her into her house.

Luckily her daughter spent the night at her grandmother's place and Cath's place was empty. Perfect for them. Cath turned on the coffee machine before she started on the eggs.

"Need some help?" He stepped behind her. Feeling him this close was…it made her forget about the breakfast and got a lot of other things on her mind. Here they go again, he was this close. Again.

"You can cook?"

"Lets say, I'm good with hot things."

Did he undress her with his eyes? When a man looked at her like this years ago, while she was a dancer, she knew what he had in mind. Did Warrick have the same thing in mind? Were his thoughts also not with the breakfast anymore, but with her? They stood close to each other, when she lifted her head, her lips were only a few inches away from his lips. Like in the very special moment. Again, this close. Was this her second change? If not, she had a reason to feel stupid, if it was, she had to take her chance. Ignoring the food, the coffee and a little voice in her head, telling her, he was a colleague and should be off limit, she stepped on her toes, got her arms around him and when she pulled his well trained body into hers, their lips met and the kiss they exchanged made it more than obvious, he had lost his interest in breakfast just the way she had. They were very close to something hotter and more satisfying than scrambled eggs.


	8. GSR - Bug love

**8. GSR- bugs love**

Every men had a favorite past time, most of them preferred sport or cars. Nothing special, nothing to worry about. Her man, or boyfriend, had another favorite past time. If her watched sports, he watched baseball, a car was only there to get him from A to B and unlike other men, he never went out to a bar, talk to other men about women, sports and car nor did he turn on the street and looked after other women. He was a good man. With a strange past time: bugs. All kind of bugs and he took them to races. Which man asked a woman to join him on a cockroaches race? None? No, hers did. And she was crazy enough to agree, join him.

In a hotel in Salt Lake City they had a room they shared with Sara had no idea how many bugs. Wasn't a hotel room with bugs usually a reason to complain? And they took their own bugs with them.

"You know, this is a strange kind of date. Or holidays for a couple." Sara sat down and looked at him, checking on his bugs.

"Why is that?"

"Because you don't take your girlfriend into a hotel and take different kinds of bugs with you. Bugs don't impress women."

"I had a girlfriend once, she loved bugs."

"How old were you? And she?"

"We were six and we really enjoyed our cockroaches."

"Let me tell you, women change. I doubt you find a women interested in bugs, a real woman and not a girl."

"You came with me." He looked up and smiled.

"Because of you, not the bugs."

"I'm glad to hear this. Got something special on your mind for tonight?"

They were in a strange city, they were alone, any plans for tonight? Well, Sara could think about a few things, but wasn't sure, if she could get him interested in any one of them because they didn't include bugs.

"We can go out for dinner." Candle light dinner.

"Paul looks a little bit confused." Grissom said, not reacting to her suggestion.

Sofia furrowed her brows. Paul looked confused? How could a bug look confuse? Was her boyfriend nuts? Did she put up with all this stress for a loony? Not only were they hiding their relationship, no, when somebody found out they were a couple, one of them had to change shifts, lose their friends and…she risked that for a man who said, his bug looked confused. Maybe she was crazy too.

"How does a bug look confused?" Show interested in your boyfriend's hobby.

"Must be because of the other seven guys. Ringo, John, George, Mick, Ron, Keith and Charlie." Yes, he named his bugs after the Beatles and the Rolling Stones and yes, she was aware of the fact, it made everything sound even worse. Nevertheless she got up and went to the table, where Grissom stood and starred at his cockroaches.

"Maybe they…" She stopped when she saw the roaches. Each of them had a white letter on their back: E, I, L, O, O, U, V, Y. It took her only a couple of seconds before she solved the riddle and turn a crazy bug man into a cute boyfriend.

She pulled him in her arms and kissed him gently. "Ditto." Maybe bugs weren't that bad all the time.


	9. Greg & Morgan - Californian love

**9. Greg & Morgan: Californian love**

"Another thing you don't have in Vegas are sunsets over the ocean, they're the most beautiful thing of a day." Morgan said to Greg while they walked out of the lab. Their shift was over and they were on their way home.

"All right, I gave you the ocean already, but Vegas has other amazing sunsets."

"Like what? What can beat the view of the ocean?"

"I know something…want to try it with me?" Greg smiled.

"Try it with you? Do you think I trust you, Greg Sanders?"

"Yes, you do." His smiled got wider. "I pick you up tonight, seven o'clock sharp. Don't be late and don't dress up too much, we have to go to work afterwards and I don't want everybody know, I had dinner with a woman, who has no clue about the beauty of Vegas."

"Get lost, Sanders!" She pushed him towards his car.

"Seven, sharp!" With that he got into his car and left.

A minute before seven he pulled up in front of her place, no Morgan in sight. One more minute, but he wouldn't be surprised if she'd take five more minutes only to annoy him. They weren't in a hurry, he calculated these extra minutes in, when he told her to be ready at seven. Six minutes after seven Morgan came out of her house, a smug smile on her face.

"Sorry to let you wait."

"Yeah, like you didn't do it on purpose, Brody." He answered amused. There was no way he'd let her play him.

"Where is this magical place?"

"You'll see."

"Better than the ocean, impossible."

Greg only smiled and drove back to The Strip, parked in a car park and took her into a casino.

"A casino? Seriously? The inside of a casino is supposed to be better than the ocean? You must be kidding me."

"Patience, my dear, patience." He bought two tickets, took her arm and guided her to the elevator. "Ready for a little trip upstairs."

"When you think a roller coaster on top of a tower is better than the ocean, you're seriously wrong."

"The roller coaster is long gone and we'll stay inside." They left the elevator and went to a restaurant. "Hey, we've got a reservation on Sanders." Greg said to the waiter at the front. The man guided them to a little table on the window. When Morgan looked outside she realized, their restaurant moved.

"Wow, not bad. So we'll have dinner above the city and watch the sunset. Are you sure it's better than the ocean?"

"Why don't we try it?" He sat down and ordered a glass of wine for both of them.

"I give you this: the view is nice, the fact that the sun vanishes slowly behind the hills and you can watch the city turning on the lights, nice, but still, not as good as the ocean. It's nice, but the romance is missing."

"Oh come on, the sunset, the lights of the city, the turning restaurant, candle light dinner, wine this is special and romantic."

"No, I think there's something missing."

"Like what?"

"Kissing in the sunset."

For a moment Greg considered an answer with words before he decided, words were sometimes overrated. Instead he pulled her in and kissed her softly. If she wants a kiss, she gets a kiss. After all, that was the reason why he took her here.


	10. Nick & Sofia - I give you my heart when

**12. Sofia & Nick: I give you a hand when you give me a kiss**

"Hey little sandman" Sofia grinned when Nick came into the diner.

"Little sandman?" The man from Texas looked amused at the blonde.

"Enter sandman."

"You're so funny, detective Curtis. While I work in the sand and found important evidence, that helped us solve the case, you did nothing, only watched me working."

"You did it so well, I was admiring you." Sofia chuckled. As a detective she surely wouldn't jump into a container filled with sand and look for a purse when she had a CSI on scene, who could do that. There was a reason why she became detective.

"Does your captain know how cheeky you are?"

"Probably. So, where is the rest of your team? Building castles in the sand?"

"No, waiting for the police to do their job. The problem is, since everybody can become a detective, work doesn't get done."

"Hey!" She bopped him. "Careful or I arrest you."

"All you want is me in handcuffs."

She grinned. He was right about this. the thing was, when she had him in handcuffs, she wouldn't take him to the police department, she had much better ideas what to do with him in this case. A cuffed Nick, in her apartment, there were a few things, they could do, she could do with him.

"Are you thinking of all the things you want to do with me when I'm cuffed?"

"Don't be arrogant, what makes you think I have any plans about that?" Did he read her mind? Was it this obvious?

"The dreamy look in your face."

"I think you're nuts. Want another coffee and some breakfast? I buy."

"Sure, I take the special."

"All right." She got up to order their breakfast - and to get away from him. He knew, didn't he? He knew what she felt for him. She had been too obvious, had made it too clear what she wanted, how she felt. Him cuffed. Gosh, why didn't she say anything else?

With a full tray she came back to their table.

"Hey Nick, I could need a hand here."

"I give you a hand under one condition." He got up, stood in front of her, smiled.

"Which one?"

"I give you a hand." He took the tray, put it on the table and turned back to her. "And you give you this." His hands got around her back, pulled her near and he kissed her softly.

Nick kissed her! Not cuffed, but he kissed her. Forget her own rule, not to get involved with a colleague, she responded the kiss. Who wouldn't? Nick kissed her. His demand for giving her a hand was a kiss.

"How do you like the deal?" He asked when they needed to breathe.

"I think I'll ask you more often for a hand from now on. In fact, it feels like I'm not capable of doing anything without you anymore. Looks like I've to pay you with a lot of kisses from today on."

"You get all my hands for them - and if you want, you can cuff them too when we're at your place, detective." He smirked.


	11. Sara & Greg - Dinner, not date

**11. Greg & Sara: Dinner, not date**

If you don't tell Sara it's a date, she will go out with you. That were Cath's words and Greg had no idea what to do with them. Don't tell her it's a date. So, when she asked why he wants to go out with her, he was supposed to lie? And tell her what? I thought it's cool to have dinner with you, a dinner with a colleague, but I didn't ask anybody else to join because I wanted to have a…work related dinner with you…alone. How lame and unbelievable was that? Sara was a smart woman, she'd never believe such a stupid story.

What else could he say? I've got a few CSI questions for you, can I ask you them while we have dinner? Or: can you help me with some work stuff? In return I buy you some dinner. Also quite stupid. Maybe it was better to forget the idea. When Cath said, he shouldn't tell Sara it's a date, it meant, the brunette didn't want to date anybody from work. He was a colleague, so she wouldn't date him. Or was it because of him? Was he the problem? Was he too young? Was Sara only interested in older men?

So many questions and no answers. And again the same question: what to do?

"Hey Greg."

"Oh, hi Sara." He really hoped he didn't blush.

"Cath told me, you want to talk to me."

Cath did what? How could she? Now he had to come up with something, something the brunette believed. "Uhm yeah…could you…" Imagine to have dinner with me? Go out with me? Spend some time with me after work?

"Could I what?"

"How about dinner? Are you hungry tonight?" Are you hungry tonight? What a stupid question was this? He felt like slapping his hand in front of his forehead until his brain worked again.

"Are you asking me out?"

Way too smart to not understand what was going on. Great. "Uhm…no…it's only dinner, not a date…"

"Are you sure?"

"Uhm…I guess…"

"Because I've got the feeling, it's a date and not a dinner and you argue the converse because somebody told you, it's better to tell me it's a dinner and not a date. Somebody like Cath."

How could she possible know this? Did she listen to them? Did Cath tell her everything. He was so caught in the act and no matter what he said next, he was in trouble. Sara would know when he lied, she'd not be impressed with the truth.

"Do I get an answer, Greg? Is it dinner or date?"

"What would you prefer?"

"The truth."

He wasn't sure if she really wanted the truth, but all right, it wasn't like he had any other choice. "Date."

"Good, lets say seven?"

"Uhm…yes…" She was fine with that?

"Any problems?"

"You're cool with a date?"

"How could I not be cool when I have a date with the cutest guy in the lab." She kissed him shortly. "I see you tonight."

Now his face was red. She kissed him. She really kissed him. He remembered the day when she said, she could really kiss him right now and didn't do it, leaving him thinking about her kiss for the rest of the night. Now she kissed him. And they had a date - not dinner.


	12. Cath & Grissom - Christmas problems

**10. Cath & Grissom: The Christmas problem**

Not in a happy mood Catherine went into the little restaurant, she was supposed to meet with Grissom. A little problem about the Christmas shift, we need to talk about, were his words, he ordered her to come here. She didn't want to hear anything about problems and the Christmas shift, she had taken the Christmas days off and when he thought, she'd change her mind, he was wrong. Lindsey and her had plans, they wanted to go to Disney Land, have fun, enjoy a few days together. Hell, her daughter was ten, in a few years, she'd be annoyed when her mother made plans for Christmas. Nowadays the kids grew up too fast, by next year, a celebration with the mother could be sooo out and going to Disney Land with her baby stuff. So no matter what reasons Grissom had, she'd not give up her days off.

There he was, waiting for her at a table in a quiet corner. At least he asked her to meet here and not in the lab. It was Grissom, so when he had asked her to come in early to discuss the Christmas shift, it hadn't surprised her.

"Hey, what's up?" She sat down.

"Hi, thanks for coming."

"You made it urgent, Christmas is in two weeks." She waited for the waiter to take her order before she continued to talk. "What problems do we have? I thought everything is arranged for Christmas. You, Sara, Greg and Warrick work the whole time, Nick comes back on Christmas Day and I've a week off."

"Yeah, that was the plan." He turned his glasses in his hands, unsure how to continue.

"Don't tell me you changed your mind, I booked the trip Grissom, I can't cancel. Lindsey looks forward to go there, I can't disappoint her like this."

"No…but…"

"What but? You have enough people with you, one on vacation, one coming back, it worked out like this all the years. I've got a girl, who goes to school and have the right to have the holidays off. You guys don't have to wait for school holidays to go away, I do. You can't take the trip away from me."

"I don't want to."

"So? Where are the problems? Does Ecklie say I can't go?"

"No, he has nothing to do with this."

"Who has and how can we get this out of the world?"

"The easiest way to get this out of the world is, when you say, you don't go?"

"What? Are you crazy? Did you listen? I told you, that's not possible. I can't cancel the trip. Forget it. And you haven't given me a reason why I should cancel it. Not one single reason."

"I could tell you, it's an order."

"Oh no, that won't work, you can't use the supervisor act on me, you agreed to my vacation days. I go and you better tell me why you came up with the idea I should stay."

He turned his glasses again, head down.

"Grissom?"

"Because…because I'll miss you, Catherine."

"What?" Did he say he'd miss her? Did he really say this?

"I miss you…and I can't imagine Christmas without you. I…I guess…I…"

"Oh, for heaven's sake Grissom." She rolled her eyes, pulled her arms around his neck and kissed him. Scientists. Unable to act like a normal person when it came to private matter. "Just say you're in love with me and want to be with me. Men, it's not that hard to say."

His face was deep red. "Y-yes…" Embarrassed he rub his head.

"You better learn how to talk in this case, Gil." She smiled. "Otherwise you have to listen all the time and I like men, who talk to me. Loud and clear." He better learnt this fast. Although, he was really cute when he was embarrassed and didn't know what to say.


End file.
